Brotherly Love
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: COMPLETELY REVAMPED! Bosco and Mikey get into a major fight, Bos leaves and is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving Mikey guilt ridden. Will the brothers make up, or is it too late? No spoilers past season four.
1. Fights and Accidents

**Title**: Brotherly Love **(Formerly called "Bloodlines") **

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: I wrote this story a long time ago, and just recently decided that it needed some serious editing. The story is essentially the same, but it will be far easier for everybody to read, and should make a lot more sense.

If you haven't read this fiction before, and this is your first time, I hope you let me know what you think! Also, Fred is an alright guy in this fiction (keep in mind that this was written before the 5th or 6th season). Since this isn't a Bos/Faith shipper, I saw no point in making Fred evil!

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

_Chapter One: Arguments and Accidents _

Michael Boscorelli leant his head back, and drank from his small shot glass, before slamming it back onto the bar.

The bartender, a pretty blonde woman named Melissa, shot him an annoyed look, but remained silent; he was, after all, the son of Rose Boscorelli, who just so happened to be her employer.

Mikey glared at her back as she walked away, undoubtedly to serve another customer. He was _not _in a good mood, and even though he had been quite rude to her in the few hours he had been sitting here, he still didn't believe he deserved the death glare she kept shooting him.

Looking over his shoulder, Mikey watched Melissa help the only other current customer. He was a shady character, tall and olive skinned. _Weirdo, _the young man couldn't help but chuckle, _who sits by himself, in the darkest corner of the room? _Turning back to his extra shot, he quickly downed the liquor with a satisfied sigh.

Of course, Mikey didn't realize that he was pretty much doing the same thing as the other patron, the alcohol in his system didn't seem to let that register. Sighing, he waved Melissa over, and ordered another drink.

Suddenly, there was cold, icy blast billowing into the room. Mikey shivered in his stool when the freezing air seeped into his skin. Rubbing his arms, he didn't even glance at the new occupant, who had taken a seat beside him with a small thud.

"So, where's ma?" The man suddenly asked, causing Mikey to turn in slight surprise.

Raising an eyebrow, Mikey watched as his older brother shrugged off his leather jacket, and draped it over another stool.

"Mo? What're you doin' here? You and ma aren't talking!" He exclaimed, slightly miffed. Maurice had arrested him a while back for selling drugs, and he was still a little pissed off at him.

Bosco shot his brother an annoyed look, and repeated his initial question. Truth be told, he had come to talk to his mother about her latest boyfriend. As usual, he had seen straight through the asshole, and Rose hadn't been pleased when he'd told her exactly what he thought of him.

Faith, his long time partner and best friend, had convinced him to talk things through with his mom. Of course, it had taken eight solid hours of her lecturing to finally win him over. Bosco couldn't help but grin at the thought, he couldn't help it…he loved pushing his partner's buttons.

His smile quickly turned back into a frown however, when Mikey still did not answer him. He hadn't counted on his little bother being here…the two of them were barely on speaking terms, and things usually ended up in messy fight. Hell, the two hadn't even spoken in about month.

"She's in the back." Mikey finally answered with a sigh, wondering idly if Maurice was actually going to talk to their mom about the fight they had had.

Bosco nodded his thanks, stood up, and walked to the backroom silently.

After twenty minutes had gone by, the two reemerged, both of them wearing small smiles.

"I've got to head home you two, some last minute Christmas wrapping to finish. Michael, you going to be okay? You aren't driving anywhere, right?" Rose asked, slight concern etched on her face.

Mikey shook his head and laughed slightly, "Don't have a car, ma. I'll be fine, no worries."

Rose nodded hesitantly as she put on her jacket, "Melissa, I'm heading out, will you be okay to close up?"

The blonde nodded and caught the keys that were thrown at her.

"Kick everyone out by 1am, sweetie. It's almost Christmas; you need to get some sleep if you want to have a good holiday!" Rose called over her shoulder as she left.

Fifteen minutes of tense silence soon passed, and Bosco could no longer handle it. "So, I haven't heard from you in a while, what have you been up to lately?" He asked, hoping his feeble attempt at conversation would work.

"Well, I haven't been dealing drugs, if that's what you really want to know." Came the harsh, slightly slurred, reply.

Bosco felt his temper flare. _It's the booze talking, it's the booze…_He chanted in his head as he tried to calm himself down. After taking a deep, steadying breath, he spoke, "Mikey, you know I didn't mean it like that…"

The younger brother didn't let him finish before cutting in, his voice elevated, "Like shit, Maurice! That's exactly what you wanted to hear! You just don't want to hit a glitch in your perfect life, so you check up on me and ma every month or so to make sure we don't embarrass you!"

Mikey suddenly stood up, his face turning beet red. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head that was yelling at him shut up.

Bosco, undeterred, stood up as well. He stared down his little brother, even though he was a shorter man in general, he was still taller than Mikey.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I think MICHAEL! I was _worried_ about ma, and I'm worried about you! Hell, do you really think I enjoyed arresting your sorry ass? Do you?! It messed me up bad when I realized that it was _you_ selling that shit to those junior high kids! My PARTNER'S daughter goes to that school for Christ's sake!" The furious cop hissed.

"Don't give me that shit, Mo. The only person you care about is yourself, you don't give a damn about me, ma or your partner! You've always had a big ego, and you haven't changed a bit. I'm clean, okay? _I'm clean!_ I have been for almost three months and I've gotten myself a job." Mikey hollered, unaware that the other occupants were staring at him.

Bosco tried to say something, but was once again, cut off.

"You can stop 'worrying' about me; just leave me the fuck alone! It's not my fault you're Mr. Perfect, with your 'perfect' police job, and your 'perfect' friends. It's not my fault that I'm a SCREW UP! You, of all people, should know that!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs. Breathing heavily, he awaited the furious reply he was bound to receive, but all that met him was complete silence.

Bosco stared at his brother, shock and guilt evident on his face. The overwhelming feeling of uselessness washed over him. He hadn't protected his little brother enough…he hadn't done enough…this was his entire fault…

Mikey new almost instantly that he had gone to far, he could see the look in his brother eyes. _Aw shit, god damn me! _Feeling extremely guilty for how harsh he had been, he continued to hold his brothers gaze. _That was soooo stupid, why am I such an idiot? Maurice always took the blame for things that I did, he kept me safe from dad when the man got drunk…_

Bosco swallowed and said in a strangled, quiet voice, "I've got to go; I promised I'd phone Faith when I got home, and I have to work tomorrow..."

With that, he put on his jacket, turned around, and walked out without uttering another word.

His brother's words repeated in his brain over and over again as he found his blue Mustang and got in. He didn't even feel the bitter cold on his face and hands as he started the engine. _Great_, he thought bitterly, _I make up with ma, and now I'm fighting with Mikey. What a wonderful Christmas this is turning out to be._

The blizzard like conditions had disappeared, almost like magic. Now, the snow was falling gently.

Bosco, still replaying the events in the bar, drove away from the curb and headed towards the intersection ahead. The light turned green and he made his way across, it was almost midnight and the roads were barren. Suddenly, he heard the screeching of tires and looked out his side window.

"Oh, shit." He yelled out loud, his eyes wide with horror when he saw an SUV barreling straight towards him.

Bosco desperately swerved as he tried to get out of the larger cars path, but the mucky roads caused his tires to spin uselessly. Closing his eyes tight, he braced himself for the impending impact, all the while wondering if he'd ever see his mother, brother or Faith again.

**_Back In The Bar_**

Mikey watched the door that his brother had just exited swing shut. He didn't even shiver at the cold air that it let through. He sat down on his stool again and nearly ordered another shot, but decided not to and held himself back. _I'm already drunk enough._

Melissa, meanwhile, stared at the man with a frown. The fight between the brothers had been intense, and she had to admit, it had scared her a bit. From what she had gathered, Mikey had been in a fair bit of trouble during his life, and Maurice was obviously a police officer.

To be honest, the only reason why she hadn't threatened to call the cops or their mother was because Maurice was an officer. _Rose never told me that one of her kids was a cop…_the blonde thought to herself.

Mikey, who had taken notice of the look he was currently receiving, snapped, "What're you looking at?"

Melissa frowned and walked away, hips swinging and heels clicking.

Mikey sat there for a minute or two when he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. What he had said to Bosco was way out of line, and he knew it. He'd apologize, right now, before he didn't have the guts anymore.

Throwing on his heavy jacket, Mikey slapped down some money on the table to pay for the drinks. Bowing his head, he stepped outside into the chilly night and looked around for his brother's car, he cursed when he saw the fresh tire marks. A sudden sound of screeching tires brought his attention to the intersection about twenty feet ahead.

He instantly spotted his brothers Mustang. His eyes widened in horror as another car, a black one, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He looked on, as his brother tried to swerve out of the speeding vehicles way, but wasn't quick enough.

Mikey found himself screaming his brother's name in horror and disbelief as he ran towards the intersection.

The SUV clipped the front of the Mustang, the force of the impact sending it flying through the air. The sports car rolled several times before its drivers side smashed into a telephone poll. The mustang then tipped backwards, finally coming to a rest on its roof.

Mikey froze, slightly dazed at what he had just seen. He came back to his senses quickly, and began to sprint towards the car as he pulled out his cell phone.

"_911 operator, what's your emergency?"_

"I need an ambulance right now! My brother was just in a car accident, the car that hit him didn't stop! Please, you need to hurry!" Mikey cried into his phone as he neared the Mustang. The shattered windows and massive dents were clearly visible.

"_Please stay on the line, sir. Where are you and what is your name?"_

"We're at the corner of Graham and Holly, right by the intersection. My brother is cop, I think he works at the 55 Precinct…his name is Maurice…oh god, you've got to hurry…it's so bad…"

"_Stay calm sir, help is on the way." _

"Oh shit, oh shit…shit…! I smell gas!" Mikey swore loudly, ignoring the operator, he snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket.

The young man ran up to the driver's side of his brother's car, dropped to his stomach and crawled forwards so that his head was sticking through the window. The smell of gas fumes assaulted his nose as he looked around.

Mikey groaned in worry when he spied his brother, who still in his seat, thanks to the seatbelt.

Bosco was unconscious, and there was blood all over him. The particularly nasty gash on his forehead was probably responsible for the blood that dripped down his face.

Mikey felt for a pulse on his neck and found one, it was weak, but it was there. The smell of gas was getting stronger by the minute. Cursing, he knew he had a very important decision to make. He either had to move Maurice and take the chance of increasing his injuries, or wait for the help that was on the way and pray that there wasn't a spark, which would trigger an explosion.

Mikey made up his mind when his brother suddenly moaned in pain, he had to move him.

**_Back In The Bar_**

Melissa was in the back of the bar when the crash of metal and rubber was sounded outside. She and the Asian man ran out of the bar without their coats on and noticed other people walking out into the dark, cold night. Most of them were shopkeepers closing up for the day.

Melissa looked down the road and gasped when she noticed the smashed up car and the figure running towards it, with a cell phone to his ear. A black SUV roared past and she instantly recorded its license plate into her brain, she had a sinking suspicion that the driver had something to do with the wreck of a car ahead, its fender was dented.

The waitress disappeared inside the bar with the Asian man, who retrieved his coat, paid his bill, tipped her and walked out without so much as a "Merry Christmas." She sighed and looked around the bar, she could already hear the sound of emergency vehicles sirens approaching and knew that'd she be no help whatsoever with rescuing the occupant/s of the car.

Little did she know that the man that was running towards the car was Mikey Boscorelli, or that the cars owner was Maurice Boscorelli, Rose's other son, and the man who had just left.

**_Yokas Residence_**

Faith paced back and forth in her comfortable looking living room. _Bosco should have phoned by now._ She couldn't help but be a little worried; the weather had been pretty bad up until now. Her husband watched her pace from their bedroom door. The kids had long since gone to bed, it was almost midnight.

"You're going to wear a hole through our floor, babe." Fred smiled and walked towards his wife, ever since his heart attack, he had changed for the best.

Faith managed a smile and let him lead her towards the bedroom. Bosco probably had forgotten to phone for some reason or another. He'd probably found some hot brunette at his mom's bar after they'd made up.

Little did Faith know that Bosco had just been in a serious car accident, or that Jimmy and the rest of her friends at the fire station were rushing to the scene, not knowing who they were about to try and rescue. She also had no clue that Mikey was desperately trying to save her partner, his brother, from the car that he had treated like his first newborn child, which had now become a death trap.

**TBC

* * *

**

_Alright, that's the first chapter edited- on to the second one! I hope you see the improvement! _


	2. Explosion

**Title**: Brotherly Love

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: This is the edited version of chapter two. I should let you guys know that Bosco's mom is referred to as 'Rose' in this fiction, that is what Faith calls her in **_More Monsters_**, therefore that is what I will be sticking with.

* * *

**Brotherly Love **

_Chapter Two: Explosion _

Mikey grunted as he carefully undid his brother's seatbelt. He could hear the distant approach of sirens as he caught his brother before he could fall onto the glass covered roof of the car.

Slowly, Mikey dragged Bosco out the window, hissing in slight pain when the glass cut into his arms. Determined not to hurt his brother more than needed, he took his time, cursing when the gas fumes started to make him light headed. _If it's already getting to me, there no telling how the fumes are affecting Maurice, considering the condition he's in…_he thought worriedly.

Amazingly, Mikey managed to get his brother's upper torso through the window without to much trouble. Tiny beads of sweat began to from on his brow as he grabbed Bosco by the shoulders of his jacket and continued to pull.

Bosco wasn't a heavy person, at roughly 5'10", he weighed about 165-175 lbs, but Mikey still found it helluva hard to get the man out of the car. _This is like dragging a sack full of bricks, _he thought to himself, _I wonder if the alcohol in me is making this easier or harder? _

Panting, Mikey fell backwards into the slush. As tired as he was, he still needed to get the two of them away from the car, in case is did blow up. With a determined grunt, he crouched behind his brother and grabbed him from underneath his arms.

_If I can just get us to that snow bank, it should be far enough away…_ Mikey thought as he dragged his limp brother away from the Mustang. The shrill sound of sirens was getting closer, but he still couldn't see the emergency vehicles.

They were about eight feet away from the car, when Bosco slipped out from Mikey's grasp.

"Damnit!" Mikey cursed savagely. He fell into the slush beside his brother and glanced back at the car, which was now making funny groaning noises. _Oh crap, I need to keep moving. _

Mikey looked down at his unconscious brother, and was about to pick him up by the shoulders again, when suddenly the slightly older man opened his eyes slowly.

"Mi-Mikey?" Bosco rasped, his brother's form was dark and blurry, but he could still somehow tell that it was him, brother instinct or something. _What happened to me…?_

"Shhhh, yes it's me Mo, you're going to be alright, you just hang in there!" Mikey replied, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. His brother looked so...helpless, something that he just couldn't bear to see.

"I'm sorry…that I didn't protect you as much as I sh-should have...f-from dad..." Bosco choked out with difficulty, his voice tight with pain. It felt as if his whole body was on fire. His chest felt like it had been crushed in, he had a pounding headache and his right arm was screaming in pain.

Bosco closed his eyes and let the darkness overpower him.

"Mo, don't be sorry! I'm the one that should apologize! You did more than enough for me when we were kids! You just hang in there!" Mikey cried, his voice rising shrilly as his big brother closed his eyes. When he didn't reopen them, he felt for a pulse for the second time that night. _Oh thank god, _he thought to himself as he trembled with fear.

Mikey looked up when he heard the sirens becoming clearer. Two ambulances and a fire truck were barreling down the road at top speed. A police car wasn't far behind. The few people that stood on the sidewalks were looking at them curiously.

The man was so preoccupied with staring at the emergency vehicles, that he was shocked beyond belief when a deafening sound drowned out the wail of the sirens.

The Mustang had exploded.

Mikey yelled out and pounced on top of his brother, determined to protect him as much as he could from the blast. He could feel the intense heat on his back and neck as he lay still. Bits of metal flew everywhere; a hubcap whizzed by and missed his head by a mere inch. It hit a tree and sliced into it, so only half of it was showing. _That was close…_

The intense heat was soon gone, but Mikey lay still, not wanting to move until he knew that it was perfectly safe. He could feel his brother's slow, unsteady breaths on his face when he heard the sirens of the emergency vehicles practically on top of him. Shouts and yells of men and women could be heard almost right afterwards.

Mikey could hear the crunching of their boots against the snow, but still he did not move.

**_Minutes Beforehand _**

Jimmy Doherty and Alex Taylor looked out the fire trucks window as the accident site finally came into view. The weather had delayed them slightly, from reaching their destination quicker.

D.K was doing the best he could in navigating the big truck on the slippery roads. When the call had came through, they had heard that the man that had phoned claimed that the victim was his older brother, who was a cop that he _thought _worked for the 55.

Jimmy sighed when he noticed all the people that were watching them. He really didn't see what was so interesting; it was just a job after all. The color suddenly drained from his face when they got closer to the mangled car. He had thought that it looked familiar! "Alex...look!" He exclaimed, worry in his voice.

The female firefighter glanced in the direction that Jimmy was pointing. She too, had thought the car looked familiar. She slowly turned to Jimmy, her face as white as the snow outside.

"Jimmy, please tell me that that car isn't Bosco's."

The handsome firefighter held her gaze. "How many people at the 55 have a seventies, blue Mustang?" Was all he had time to ask before the car suddenly exploded.

"Holy shit!" Walsh yelled out in surprise.

D.K hit the brakes just as the explosion settled.

The firefighters wasted no time in getting out of the truck. Jimmy and Alex had been the only ones to recognize the car, and they told no one of their worries. They both just prayed that Bosco had somehow gotten out of the car in time.

Walsh and D.K quickly brought out the hose, hoping to douse the flames before they got to out of control, and god forbid, caused another explosion.

Jimmy and Alex quickly began to scour the surrounding area, hoping to find some sign that the victim had gotten out. The two almost immediately ran into Kim, Doc and Carlos, all of whom had also come to the scene.

"That was Bosco's car, wasn't it??" Kim asked immediately, apparently she and the other two had also recognized the car.

Alex and Jimmy sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Let's just do our jobs, maybe he got out somehow, wasn't it his brother who called for help?" Alex said in a hopeful voice.

They all nodded in agreement and fell into work mode.

Kim, Doc and Carlos got the two buses ready for any victims while Alex and Jimmy looked for anyone lying in the snow nearby, it was to hard to tell if Bosco was still in the car as it was totally engulfed in flames. No one would have had a chance.

"Oh my god! Jimmy! I found something!" Alex yelled out about five minutes later.

Jimmy ran over to the figure a few feet away. He looked like a younger version of Bosco and it looked like he was lying on top of someone.

Jimmy knelt down beside the man while Alex hovered behind him. He gently grabbed the man by the shoulders and said in a soothing voice, "Come on, up you get..."

Mikey stumbled a bit when the firefighter pulled him up.

"Help him!" He demanded, wincing in slight pain when he felt the burns on his back and neck. He heard the female firefighter gasp and croak;

"Oh god...Jimmy, he got Bosco out!"

_They know him, must work together_… Mikey thought dazedly.

Mikey watched as the two firefighters gave their full attention to his injured brother. The guy named Jimmy had called out to some paramedics, who were at the other side of the now smoking car. All three of them rushed over and bent down next to Bosco. He could hear the female paramedic yelling out vital signs while the males got an IV going, and snapped a neck brace around his neck. The two firefighters had been pushed out of the way.

Jimmy pointed to Mikey, who was sitting in the snow and was silently watching Doc, Carlos and Kim work on Bosco. Alex nodded and walked towards him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down so that she was eye level.

Mikey nodded and said, "He's my brother...do you know him?"

Alex nodded and said calmly, "Bosco and I work together sometimes, my name is Alex..." She pointed to Jimmy, Doc, Kim and Carlos and said their full names. "I'm guessing that you're the one who got him out, right?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Mikey nodded just as Doc and Carlos loaded Bosco onto a stretcher. He quickly got up and moaned. He'd forgotten about the stupid burns.

Alex frowned and helped him walk towards Bosco and the others.

He suddenly remembered Bosco's partner, Faith Yokas. "I need to phone his partner, Faith Yokas...he was supposed to phone her." He mumbled to the firefighter as they neared Bosco.

"Don't worry about that, Faith and I are good friends, I'll phone as soon as we reach the hospital." She reassured him.

Alex felt her stomach drop a few notches. Faith was going to be _horrified_ when she found out. _Sully and Davis wouldn't take the news too well either._ She quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind; she needed to focus on the task at hand.

Sighing, Alex looked at Doc and silently asked if Bosco was going to make it. Doc simply met her gaze, quickly looked back down at Bosco and busied himself with the straps on the neck brace, which were already perfectly tight.

Alex turned to Kim and said in a slightly trembling voice, "I think he's got some burns on his back and neck, they don't seem to be too serious though."

Kim nodded and left Doc and Carlos with Bosco. She helped Alex move Mikey over to her bus and made him lay on the stretcher, although he put up quite a fight.

Kim had to threaten to sedate him before he obliged, of course, he made Alex swear to god that she'd phone Faith and his ma before she did anything else. He was to emotionally distraught to tell them himself.

After promising Mikey, Alex stepped out of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut. She yelled to Jimmy that she was driving Bosco's brother to the hospital so Kim could check him out.

Jimmy waved to show that he heard her before turning his attention back to Bosco, Doc and Carlos. She quickly hopped into the driver's seat and navigated her way around all of the emergency vehicles. Finally, she found the main road and headed to Angel of Mercy.

Alex flicked the lights on but kept the sirens off. There was no hurry, according to Kim, Mikey's burns were very minor, and he showed no signs of any other injuries, aside from a few minor scrapes.

Mikey let the paramedic named Kim check him over silently, the last words he had spoken to his brother in the bar kept on replaying over and over again in his head. Guilt flooded through him when he remembered how Bosco had apologized for not protecting him enough. _How could I say those things to him? What the hell is wrong with me? Maurice, please...you've got to hold on...I need to tell you that I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through…_Mikey thought as they neared Mercy.

**_Back At the Sight_**

"Jimmy! I'm going to need Carlos to help me out! Can you drive for us?!" Doc yelled as he loaded Bosco into the ambulance and climbed in after him.

Jimmy nodded to him and hollered over to Walsh and D.K. that he was going with the bus. They waved in response and continued to work on the car; they still had no idea who the victim was.

Carlos climbed in on the other side of Bosco as Jimmy shut the doors and ran around to the driver's side. Within a matter of minutes, they were on the way to Mercy.

When they were about 10 minutes away from Mercy, Bosco opened his eyes and looked up at them.

"Hang on Bosco; we're almost there, just a few more minutes." Doc said immediately, in a comforting voice.

"M-Mikey??" Bosco rasped.

"Mikey's with Kim and Alex in the other bus, he's alright...but he's very worried about you." Doc replied reassuringly.

"F-Faith...got t-to phone h-her..." Bosco said weakly.

Jimmy heard him and yelled back to the two confused paramedics, "He was supposed to phone her after he left his mothers bar, Alex told me before she left, she promised Mikey that she'd phone Faith and their mother as soon as she arrived at Mercy."

The medics nodded their thanks and looked back down at their fallen comrade.

"Did you here that Bosco? Alex is going to phone Faith and your mom as soon as she gets to Mercy." Carlos spoke.

Bosco tilted his head slightly to show that he had heard him before closing his eyes.

"How much longer Jimmy?!" Doc hollered up to the front. Just as he spoke, he felt the bus slow down, they had arrived.

"We're here," Jimmy replied and hopped out of the bus. He quickly made his way around to the back and flung the doors open, just as a male doctor ran out of the emergency doors and ran over to them.

"I'm Dr. Carson, what've we got here?" The older doctor asked.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Mikey hopped off of the examination table and swiftly left the room. The doctor had said that the burns weren't too bad and that he just needed to apply some cream on them for a few weeks. He clutched the large bottle of lotion in his hand as passed the doctor without as much as a glance. Kim, who had stayed with him, trailed behind.

Mikey and Kim spotted Alex; she was talking on a payphone. As they neared her, she hung up and turned to them. "I just phoned both of them, they are on their way." She said wearily, she didn't have to say who she was referring to, they already knew.

Mikey was just about to say something to them but stopped when the emergency doors ahead of them were suddenly flung open. Doc, Carlos and Jimmy rushed in with Bosco and an older doctor who Kim and Alex had only seen a few times.

It took all of Kim and Alex's strength to hold back Mikey, who was making frantic attempts to get to his brother. They watched as Doc yelled out information to the medical team that had rushed forward.

**_Yokas Residence, Earlier _**

Faith groaned as her phone rang. Fred, who was closer to the phone that rested on their nightstand, answered it groggily. "It's for you," He said, "Someone named Alex Taylor."

Faith nodded and took the phone from him sleepily. "Alex? What is it??" She asked, feeling an uneasiness settle in the pit of her stomach.

Fred watched as his wife's face was suddenly drained of its color.

Faith nodded and croaked, "I'm on my way" before hanging up quickly. She stood up and turned on her bedroom light. She quickly started to get dressed while Fred looked at her with a bewildered expression.

Faith looked at her husband and opened her mouth to say something; all that came out was a rasping noise. Instead, a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Fred noticed his wife's tears and practically leapt out of bed as rushed towards her. "Baby, what's wrong??" He asked, more confused than ever.

"Bosco...he was just in a car accident...his brother, Mikey, got him out...b-but he's in pretty rough shape..." She sobbed, unable to believe it. Her partner ran into danger with guns blazing, he was supposed to die an old man or, at least a hero on the job. A car accident was not supposed to be his way out.

Fred rubbed Faith's back for a few minutes before she finally pulled away. "I'm going to go and pick up Rose, Alex told me that she had completely broken down on the phone and I don't think she should be driving..." Faith's voice trailed away into silence.

Fred nodded and said, "Go, I'll explain what happened to the kids, be careful when you're driving."

Faith gave him a watery smile and turned to leave when he called her name. She turned around and looked at him, he then said;

"I'll be praying for him"

**TBC

* * *

**

_Alright, that's the fixed up version of chapter two- now go and check out chapter three! _

_xO, Ashley (sUnKisSt)_


	3. Letting It Out

**Title**: Bloodlines

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: Here's chapter three revamped, should be 10x easier to read!

* * *

**Brotherly Love **

_Chapter Three: Letting It Out_

Rose shivered in the frosty air as she wrapped her coat closer to her body. Being careful not to slip, she made her way towards her car and was just about to get in when she heard a car honk its horn at her. Turning around curiously, she found herself looking at a large black truck, whose passenger side window was currently down.

"Rose! C'mon, I'll give you a lift." Faith shouted from the driver's seat.

Rose blinked and quickly made her way towards the black pick-up truck. She hurriedly got in and buckled up her seatbelt as Faith pulled away from the curb. Glancing over at her son's partner, she immediately noted that other woman's eyes were bloodshot. _Guess I'm not the only one who was crying. _

The two women stared out the windshield in silence as Faith drove carefully down the street. The snow was still falling gently, the warm glow of the streetlights giving the road an enchanted look.

"Are you okay?" Faith finally asked, she'd had enough of the heavy silence.

"No, but I will be when I find out that Maurice will be okay." Rose's voice cracked with emotion, "God Faith...how could this happen? Why is it always Maurice?" A lone tear slid down the elderly woman's cheek.

Faith blinked the tears out of her own eyes and whispered, "I don't know Rose...I don't know..."

Rose took a great, shuddering breath and whispered, "I just hope that Michael has some answers. The woman on the phone said that he had gotten Maurice out just before the car had exploded..." Her voice faltered slightly, "God...if Michael hadn't of gotten him out in time..."

Faith shivered at Rose's words. The image of Bosco burning to death in his Mustang flashed through her mind. She shook her head violently, trying to shake the horrible picture out of her brain. _He didn't burn to death, he's at the hospital fighting for his life,_ she told herself repeatedly. She needed to stay positive and strong, no matter what the outcome might be.

"We're here." Faith finally said as Angel of Mercy finally came into view. After a few minutes of searching, she finally found a parking spot close to the emergency doors. Both she and Rose jumped out of the truck and slammed their doors shut.

The two women could feel the queasiness in their stomachs as they hurried inside, both were afraid of what they would find.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Mikey fiddled with his hands nervously in his lap. Dr. Carson had just told them that Maurice was being taken up to surgery. Apparently his left lung had been punctured by one of his broken ribs; they needed to fix it before he bled out.

Sighing, Mikey looked up at the clock for the fifth time. He was nervous, his ma and Faith would have so many questions...he'd have to tell them about the fight, and how he got Mo out.

The young Boscorelli quickly stole a glance at the firefighter who had phoned Faith and his ma for him. She was talking to the other firefighter, the guy with the dimples. The three medics from earlier had all left after they had found out that his brother was headed up to surgery, evidently that were needed for another emergency.

Alex sighed and looked at Bosco's little brother with sympathy. He seemed like a nice guy, and she couldn't help but wonder why Bos had never mentioned him before. Frowning worriedly, she walked over to the young man and sat down beside him. "What's your name?" She asked curiously, trying to break the silence.

"Mikey." Came the dull reply.

Alex opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when she heard footsteps. She, Mikey and Jimmy all looked up to see Rose and Faith hurrying towards them.

Mikey swallowed and stood up, waiting for the flood of questions that they were bound to assault him with. But none came; instead, his mother rushed over and embraced him tightly. After a few minutes of just standing there in complete shock, he slowly brought up his arms and hugged her back. It had been a long while since his ma had hugged him like that.

"Oh Michael...are you alright? What's going on with Maurice? P-Please tell me that you're both okay." Angela sobbed into her youngest son's shoulder uncontrollably.

Mikey rubbed his mothers back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay ma..." He said in a very soft, soothing voice. Inside, he couldn't believe how emotional he was currently feeling, he had this overwhelming urge to cry along with his mom, but he held it back. He needed to stay strong, for his ma, and for Maurice.

Mother and son stood in their embrace for a few minutes longer. Alex swallowed the lump in her throat back down as she and the other two watched the loving exchange that they were witnessing.

After a few minutes, Mikey and Angela broke away from each other.

Faith rubbed her eyes furiously and walked over to Jimmy and Alex.

"It's going to be okay Faith." Jimmy said reassuringly, he squeezed the officer's shoulder comfortingly.

Faith nodded and looked straight at Mikey. Her eyes pleaded with him to explain what had happened. _Bos should be frantically wrapping up last minute presents, at home…safe and sound. He shouldn't be in the hospital, potentially fighting for his life…_

Mikey held her gaze, and Faith was surprised to see them riddled with what looked like guilt. She also couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have become much stronger mentally than she had ever seen him before. _I wonder if he's clean now?_ She thought to herself, recalling what Bosco had told her a few weeks ago.

_"I was talking with my ma last night and she told me that Mikey got a job and had been clean for a few weeks."_

Those had been his exact words in the RMP that day. He had seemed doubtful, but hopeful to say the least.

Mikey closed his eyes for a second before saying in a quiet voice, "I guess that I should tell you guys what happened?"

Everyone went quiet.

"Let's sit down okay? Take your time telling us Mikey, there's no rush." Faith said softly, motioning to the chairs before them.

Mikey nodded his head silently and everyone pulled up a chair.

Alex and Jimmy felt awkward sitting there; Bosco wasn't as close to them as he was to these other people. "Uh, we should probably get going anyways Faith. Captain is going to have our heads already for skipping calls." Jimmy said.

Faith nodded and said, "Of course, don't worry...I'll phone you guys as soon as we learn something."

Alex hugged Faith tightly and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Faith. Bosco's been through hell and back. He's just got to make it." She smiled reassuringly at her before saying a good-bye to Rose and Mikey.

Rose and Faith turned to Mikey and waited for him to start speaking. The clock behind them signaled that Bosco had been in surgery for about forty- five minutes, with still no word on his condition.

Mikey took a deep breath and began, "Uh, well when ma left Maurice and I got into an argument. I-I said something to him that I really shouldn't of said and he got really upset about it and left without saying anything. Um, right after he had left I did some quick thinking and figured that I better apologize to him before I didn't have the guts to anymore. I paid my tab and walked out after him, but he had already left…I saw the fresh tire marks. I heard tires screeching in the intersection right ahead of your bar ma, and um...well..."

His voice faltered. _Damn...this is hard,_ he though to himself.

"It's okay Mikey, take your time." Faith said soothingly, she wasn't sure herself if she was ready to hear what he was about to tell her. She found Rose's hand and squeezed it. The woman squeezed back, surprisingly strong for a woman of her age and build.

Mikey took a deep breath and continued, "I looked up and this SUV was crossing the intersection when it was a red light. Maurice's car was right in the trucks path, he tried to swerve around him but the truck was going too fast..."

Mikey gulped and continued, "It clipped his car and then the bastard took off, he didn't even get out! Maurice's car um, it flew through the air and started to roll over and over, before it smashed up against a telephone pole."

Rose had started to cry, Faith had her arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"I ran up to the car after phoning for help. I smelt gas and I figured that I better get him out in case the Mustang exploded. When we were about seven feet away from the car, it blew… and I jumped on top of Mo, that's where I got these burns from." Mikey rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and revealed his red arms to Faith and Rose.

"I didn't know that you had been hurt!" Rose cried out in horror.

"Its okay ma, the doc checked 'em out and said that they weren't severe." Mikey reassured his horrified mother quickly. He then showed her the bottle of cream and explained that he just had to apply it to the burns a few times a day for as long as needed.

After Rose had calmed down significantly, Mikey finished explaining why his sibling had ended up in the hospital.

"After the explosion, those firefighters from earlier found us and called over some paramedics. They all knew Maurice. I asked the girl firefighter to phone you guys while the doctor checked out my burns. Oh, and just before you arrived, a doctor told me that Maurice was being taken up to surgery to uh, fix something wrong with his lung. It was punctured by one of his broken ribs during the crash…" Mikey's voice trailed off into silence.

Faith had sat there quietly during his entire explanation. She was shocked; Bosco had gotten into an argument with Mikey and then had left only to get into a car accident seconds later. _At least now I know what the guilt in his eyes is all about,_ she thought.

Snapping back into the present, Faith suddenly stood up. Rose and Mikey needed some alone time. "I'll be right back; I need to make a few phone calls." She said to the two. They nodded and she left the room, praying to herself that Mikey would stop blaming himself for Bosco's accident. If not, she would just have to talk to him, he needed to let his emotions out and cry a little bit.

Faith asked the nurse at the front desk if she could use the phone. The nurse smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

The female officer picked up the phone and dialed Sully's number.

**_Sullivan Residence _**

Sully heard his phone ring and groaned as he rolled over. "It's two in the morning! Who the hell is that?!" He mumbled to himself as he picked up the phone, its annoying ringing sound still echoing in his ears.

"Hey, this is Sully." He said into the receiver.

"Hey Sull, its Faith."

"Faith, is something wrong?" Sully asked, now fully awake.

"Yeah, uh...Bosco was just in a really bad car accident. His brother got him out just before his car exploded. He's in surgery as we speak." Faith explained softly.

"Damn...do you want me to come over?" He asked, already pulling on some socks as his shoulder held the phone to his ear.

"No, that's okay. His mom and brother are here with me. There's no point in you just coming down here when you're obviously in bed."

"Okay..." He replied, unsure of what to say.

"Listen Sully, the guy who hit Bosco ran a red light and was speeding. It wasn't Bosco's fault. His brother saw the entire thing and said that it was a large truck, an SUV. It took off right afterwards, fled the scene before the authorities arrived. I know you aren't a fan of hit and runs and I know it's a lot to ask but do you think that you could look into it for me? I would but...well...I need to stay with Bosco's family..." Faith asked quickly.

"Of course I'll do it Faith, anything to help out a friend. I'll phone Davis after we hang up and ask him to help me out. We can ask some people if they saw anything in between calls, maybe someone got a license plate. Where was Bosco hit, what road?" Sully asked.

"You know where Bosco's moms bar is?"

"Yeah, we went there once after a shift."

"The intersection right ahead of it." Faith said firmly.

"Got it." Sully replied.

"Oh, and Sull?"

"Yeah?'

"Thanks." Faith whispered.

She and Sully chatted for a few minutes longer; she told him the Davis might already know what happened, as Carlos was one of the medics that had worked on Bosco. After hanging up, she phoned Fred, who had picked up on the first ring. After assuring him that she was holding her own and had talked to the kids individually, she had ended the call, promising to phone later.

Finally, Faith made her way back to the waiting room, the doctor walked in minutes later.

The doctor greeted the three adults and introduced himself as Dr. Carson, the surgeon who had repaired Bosco's lung.

"Maurice is currently being held on the ICU floor. We managed to repair the lung not a minute to soon. His right wrist was fractured and he received a mild concussion. He's suffering from temporary paralysis; we had to give him a lot of painkillers for his ribs and wrist. His condition is still critical; we've got him hooked up to a heart monitor and a ventilator. He is currently unconscious." The doctor said carefully, "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me whenever need be." He added.

"A ventilator?" Rose asked weakly.

Dr. Carson nodded, "His lung is very weak, it sustained a lot of trauma, the ventilator will help ease the stress off of his lung until it has healed somewhat."

"Can we see him?" Asked Faith.

"Of course, but I would prefer if you saw him individually and not for too long. He needs his rest, so he can concentrate on healing." The doctor answered politely.

Faith looked at Rose and said in a firm voice, "You go first, Rose."

Rose nodded her head gratefully and walked away with the doctor.

Faith and Mikey sat down and waited for their own turns.

Faith suddenly spoke, "He's going to be okay Mikey, he's probably extremely proud. I know I am. You were really brave."

"Do you know the last words he spoke to me after I pulled him out of that car? 'Cause he was awake for a few seconds before he fell back unconscious. He apologized for not protecting me enough against our dad. Damn Faith, he apologized! It-It should have been me who was apologizing. This whole mess is my fucking fault!" He cried, angry with himself.

Faith looked straight at him and said, "Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this Michael Boscorelli! What happened was NOT your fault...it was, it was just fate. Bosc-Maurice would _never_ want you blaming yourself, do you hear me?"

Mikey nodded his head numbly and tried to hold back his tears, he was exhausted and everything was really starting to hit him really hard.

"Mikey, its okay to cry. You hear me? It's okay to cry." Faith whispered, tears starting to stream down her own pale cheeks.

So he did.

He cried in Faith's arms and let it all out. He cried for his own stupidity, he cried for the pain that his ma and all of Mo's friends were going through. But most of all, he cried for Maurice, his big brother, who was one of the very few people on this Earth who gave a damn about him.

**TBC

* * *

**

_Alrighty, that's chapter three fixed up! It's hopefully an improvement! _

_Onward!!_

_: ) Ashley…_


	4. Awakenings

**Title**: Brotherly Love

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: Here's chapter four, nice and edited just for you guys!

* * *

**Brotherly Love **

_Chapter Four: Awakening's _

Rose entered her son's room hesitantly. The doctor had just left her after repeating that the machines were helping Maurice, not hurting him. When she looked down at her son she immediately realized why the doctor had kept on repeating those words. Tubes and IV's seemed to be in every possible place. His arm was in a sling, obviously, and a bandage had been wrapped around his head. The blankets had been pulled up to his neck so she couldn't see his chest.

Rose sat down on a chair near her sons bedside and held the hand that wasn't in a sling. "Hey baby, it's mom. I guess you aren't feeling to hot right now, eh?" She whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Maurice; he was sweating and wore a pained look on his face.

Rose instantly knew what was wrong, he was having another nightmare. "Calm down baby…calm down…" She murmured, watching as his face relaxed slightly.

The deadly silence was choking Rose, she couldn't stand it.

Tears streamed freely down her face and she spoke through sobs, "You promised me Maurice. You promised that you wouldn't die before me! I'm nothing without you. You're the glue that keeps us Boscorelli's together. Just please hang on baby, please just hang on and fight with all the power you've got!"

Rose closed her eyes and finally managed to calm down. She kissed her son on the forehead and stood up. She needed something to calm her nerves.

Rose quickly left the room and collided into Mikey.

"Ma? You okay?" Mikey asked.

Rose nodded and noted that her son's eyes were bloodshot, he had been crying. "Where's Faith?" She asked quietly.

"Um, still in the waiting room. I thought that I'd come and visit Mo and make sure that you were okay." Mikey explained hesitantly.

"I'm going to ask Faith if she wants to get some coffee with me. Do you want to come?" Rose asked.

"No…I think that I'll stay with Mo for a bit." Mikey replied softly.

Rose smiled softly and said, "Of course…if there's any change, make sure that you get us."

Mikey nodded and entered his brother's room while his mother headed back to the waiting room.

"Hey Maurice. It's me, Mikey." Mikey said as he sat beside the man's bedside. He looked down at his brothers pale face and felt more tears starting to well up in his eyes. What was he supposed to say? Could he even hear him? Would he even want him near him after the argument?

"Listen Mo, I'm SO sorry…for everything. I-I didn't mean what I said in the bar. Honestly…I was just upset with myself and my pathetic life. If you can hear me…I hope that you can forgive me for the hell I put you through." Mikey pleaded with his unconscious brother.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Faith sipped her coffee silently, her thoughts turning to Mikey and Bosco. She hadn't told Angela that Mikey had cried in her arms, she respected his privacy, he would tell his mother when he was ready. _God I want to see Bosco right now…_

Rose suddenly laughed quietly, startling Faith. She looked at the older woman curiously.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the time when Maurice entered the terrible two's. He got into the flour under the sink while I was in the other room. I came out and thought I was seeing a ghost; he was absolutely covered in it! Flour was literally everywhere. I think I've got a picture of him somewhere…" Rose mused.

Faith smiled and said, "I would LOVE to see that."

Rose nodded. "Yes, I'll have to find it and show you. Maurice would be so embarrassed!" She chuckled softly.

The two women laughed for a few minutes more before silence settled around them once again.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll find the guy who hit Maurice?"

"Don't worry Rose, I phoned a good friend of mine and Bosc-Maurice's and he's going to investigate and ask a few questions. He hates hit and runs and has made it his personal mission to find the guy responsible." Faith reassured the mother.

Rose smiled tiredly and said, "Thanks Faith. Maurice is lucky to have you."

"No, Rose. I'm lucky to have him." Faith replied.

"Just what are you ladies talking about out here?"

Faith and Rose turned sharply to find Mikey standing before them. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were still red, but he was smiling. It looked forced, however.

"None of your business, little boy." Rose smiled playfully.

"You heard your mother, none of your business." Faith backed the older woman up.

Mikey held up his hands in surrender and said, "Oh Faith? You haven't been to see Mo yet. Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay Mikey. I'll go see him right now." Faith stood up and walked past the two Boscorelli's as she headed for her partner's room.

Mikey sat down beside his mother and grabbed a magazine. He needed to focus his mind somewhere else for a bit.

_**Bosco's Room**_

Faith entered Bosco's room and gasped at what she saw. Her partner looked incredibly fragile and weak under all the machines.

"Hey Bos, how you doing partner? Hang in there for us, okay?" Faith whispered as she took her best friend's uninjured hand in her own. She looked out the window and noticed the first shafts of light coming over the horizon. The snow had stopped falling and all of the treetops in Central Park looked like they had been sprinkled with sugar. The view was magnificent.

"Wow. When you wake up Bosco you have to see this." Faith breathed. She had never thought that New York could look so beautiful and brilliant.

Faith sat down and turned her gaze away from the breathtaking scene. Her thoughts turned to who could've done this to Bosco and just run. She couldn't help but hope that the person was just afraid and cowardly. She didn't want to have to deal with the fact that someone may have intentionally tried to kill her partner.

"Don't worry Bos. We're going to find the son of a bitch that did this to you and he's going to pay dearly. Sully and Davis are going to ask any witness's a few question's today. I know that if they don't find him, you will the moment your well again. Then he's REALLY going to regret what he did, won't he?" Faith asked Bosco.

Silence was her answer.

Faith sighed and shivered. She was cold and extremely tired, but she wasn't about to leave this hospital for anything.

"You know Bos…Mikey's really worried about you. I told him that this wasn't his fault, that he shouldn't beat himself up over it. I don't think he's going to believe me until you talk to him. That's why you have to wake up soon. Okay?" Faith whispered.

Bosco stirred but did not wake.

_**Same Day, Afternoon- 55 Precinct **_

"Sullivan! Where the hell are Boscorelli and Yokas?" Sgt. Christopher asked during roll call.

Sully rubbed his eyes; he had been up all night talking with Davis. Remembering that he had promised Faith he would tell Lieu what happened, he said quickly, "Boscorelli was in a bad car accident last night and Yokas is staying with him. It doesn't look to good either. It was a hit and run. Davis and I are going to do some investigating, with your permission, of course."

Davis couldn't help but chuckle beside him; he knew that Sully was bull shitting Christopher about the permission crap. They intended to do what Sully had promised Faith with or without permission, from anybody.

Everyone in the room was shocked when they heard Sully's words. They all looked at Christopher and gave him their best glares when they saw his mouth starting to form the word "no."

The sergeant faltered when he noticed the looks the beat officers were giving him. It was as if they were warning him. He knew that if he said no, he would be in for torture after the day was over. "Only in between calls." He mumbled regretfully.

Even though Bosco was hurt badly, Sully couldn't help but smile. He was aware of the looks his comrades were giving the sergeant.

Lieu then came into the room and Christopher informed him about Bosco. He then gave his usual speech about the things they should keep an eye out for before the shift finally started.

_**Mercy Hospital **_

Bosco moaned and forced his eyes to open, he found himself face to face with his little brother, who was slumped in a chair and sleeping. He turned his head painfully and saw his mother and Faith sleeping with each other's heads rested on the others shoulders, it was a cute sight. He tried to speak but the tube down his throat prevented him from doing so.

He looked around and noticed the red button on the side of his bed. He pressed it and a nurse was instantly at his doorway.

"Officer Boscorelli! Everyone was extremely worried about you!" The nurse exclaimed when she noticed that Bosco was awake.

Bosco pointed to his throat and tried to speak, it hurt to do so.

"Oh! One second. I'll get Dr. Carson, he said that could come out and be replaced with an oxygen mask as soon as you were awake." The nurse smiled before hurrying out of the room.

Faith, Angela and Mikey all awoke when they heard the nurse speak. They looked down and saw that Bosco was very much awake.

"BOSCO!!!" Faith shrieked, tears falling from her eyes with happiness. Dr. Carson had told her that his odds were good if he made it through the night.

"Maurice, my baby!!" Angela cried with happiness. She leant over the bed and kissed her son on the forehead gently.

Mikey hung back and didn't say a word as he fidgeted with uncertainty.

Dr. Carson entered the room and his serious face broke out into a smile. "Excellent, our main worry was that the concussion he sustained would prevent him from regaining consciousness."

He walked over to Bosco and continued to speak, "This may hurt a bit, but it only lasts for a second." He then proceeded to take the tube out of his throat.

Bosco gagged, tears of pain threatened to fall down his face. He managed to hold them back while he coughed violently.

Dr. Carson quickly put an oxygen mask over his face and said, "If you need me just call. You take it easy officer, you need to rest as much as you can or you won't heal properly." He then left the room and disappeared from their view.

"You had us all scared shitless Bos." Faith whispered.

"Sorry." Bosco croaked, his voice muffled by the mask.

"Just don't do that to us again." Faith smiled lightly.

Mikey looked down at his brother as he ground the sleep out of his eyes. He opened his mouth uncertainly and closed it again. _God, I don't know what to say_. He thought to himself with worry. His tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of his mouth.

**TBC

* * *

**

_Chapter five is next in line, go and check it out:P _


	5. Making Up

**Title**: Brotherly Love

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: Here's chapter five, and wow I can't believe how short this one is!

* * *

**Brotherly Love **

_Chapter Five: Making Up _

Faith looked at Mikey pointedly, her eyes encouraging him to say something. When he made no move, she turned to Angela and said, "Rose, how about we go down the hall and grab some coffee? I need to phone Fred and the kids anyhow."

Rose saw the look Faith was giving her and instantly clued in. "We'll be back in a few minutes, Maurice." She kissed her sons forehead gently and walked out of the room with Faith leading the way.

Mikey watched them leave and broke out into a nervous sweat when he realized that this was it. His chance to talk to Mo and apologize for the things he had said. He looked down at his brother, who stared back up at him.

"You look like you're looking at a ghost or something." Bosco rasped, feeling awkward. It felt weird being all weak and pale in front of his little brother, especially with the oxygen mask and all the machines surrounding his bed.

Mikey let out a small chuckle and pulled his chair closer to Bosco's bed, blushing furiously as he did so.

"Man, you change colors faster than those mood rings you use to buy." Bosco cracked, not being able to contain himself when he noticed how Mikey's face went from white to red in a matter of seconds. A bit of color returned to his pale face as he laughed painfully.

"What? I was only eight, and…they DID work." Mikey defended himself, remembering the collection of mood rings he had owned as a kid. "Besides…at least they did SOMETHING, unlike your bottle cap collection…."

"It was a BEER cap collection and I'll have you know that I had every single one in America. Hell, we had a life time supply of 'em around the house." Bosco said quickly, not realizing what he had said until after it had slipped out.

The brothers went silent, what Bosco had said was true, painfully true.

"Listen Mo, I'm really sorry about last night. I-I didn't mean any of it, I swear." Mikey forced himself to look straight at his brother as he spoke.

Bosco held his gaze and said quietly, "I didn't mean to interfere with your life, Mikey. I'm sorry that I did, and I'm sorry that I arrested you that night…I-I just didn't know what to do…" His voice faded and was replaced with a violent cough attack. He coughed into his balled up fist and sat up awkwardly, his throat burned painfully.

Mikey didn't even think about what he did next, he quickly brought up his hand and helped his brother by supporting his back. When he was done, he helped him lay back down and withdrew his hand quickly.

Nonetheless, Bosco smiled at him weakly and croaked, "Thanks."

Mikey smiled broadly and nodded his head. "I know now that you were just doing what you thought best, hell, I'm clean now aren't I?" He said, his voice held some pride.

"Damn straight you are. You have no idea how proud I am of you, I'm just glad that I'm still here to say it to your face." Bosco croaked, his throat was still burning. He suddenly had complete trust regarding what his little brother told him.

Mikey felt like a boy who had just won first prize in the science fair, and he liked the feeling. "It's a great feeling, knowing that you're thinking that Mo."

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence, then Bosco asked in a quiet, hesitant voice, "Do you really think that dad has enough problems to deal with…like you said a while time ago?"

Mikey looked down at him and said firmly, "No, that son of a bitch caused more pain in our lives than is imaginable, and I'm just starting to realize it."

"Glad that you're finally taking my side." Bosco said seriously.

"God Mo, I'm so sorry that I was such a coward. I-I should of helped you when he hurt you…man, you stepped in the way when he even came near me and I can't thank you enough. I just wish that I had done the same for you. You know, that's one thing that has stayed with me since forever…" Mikey faltered and his brother was stunned to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for what that son of a bitch did to us. You were only around eight years old, Mikey. You're not a coward, I remember you pulling me out of that car last night, and that was incredibly brave." Bosco spoke at once, forgetting about his sore throat.

Mikey wiped his eyes furiously and nodded.

Bosco's eyelids drooped tiredly.

"Go to sleep, Mo. You must be exhausted, I don't think that you should of talked that much." Mikey said firmly.

"Faith and ma…" Bosco mumbled, his voice thick with drowsiness.

"They'll come by after you've rested up a bit, I'm sure they can wait." Mikey felt uncomfortable speaking for his brother's partner and their mother, but figured that they would want Maurice to rest if he needed it.

Bosco sighed and let his eyes shut.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Don't worry sweetie, Uncle Bosco just woke up and the doctors are almost positive that he'll be okay." Faith reassured her son for the second time.

"When can we go and see him, mom? I know! Christmas is in two days, we can have Christmas with Uncle Bosco!!" Charlie exclaimed, his voice bubbling with excitement at the very thought.

"I don't know if tha--"

Faith was cut off, Emily had grabbed the phone away from Charlie and had said hurriedly, "Oh puh-leeeease, mom?! It'll be so much fun! We'll be quiet for the other patients and we won't make a mess! Dad thinks that it's okay!!"

Faith had to chuckle at her daughters voice, she sounded very much like Charlie, not like the 13 year old she was. Sighing, she said, "I'll have to ask the doctor permission first and of course, we'll have to make sure that it's okay with Bosco's brother and mom. They may want to have something where it's just the family. IF we do, it'll just be you two, dad, Bosco's mother and his brother, okay? Oh, and we'll open our presents at home and come over in the afternoon, where you guys can give Bosco his gifts. We wouldn't want to have wrapping paper everywhere, now would we?"

"Ya! Oh, I got to go, Amy's at the door waiting to be let in. Bye mom, tell Uncle Bosco that we say hi." Emily said hurriedly.

Faith hung up with her family and shook her head; Amy was one of Emily's friends from school.

"You are family."

Faith let out a startled yell and she wheeled around. Rose stood before her with a small grin on her face.

"Did you hear everything I was saying?" Faith asked curiously.

Rose nodded and said, "I couldn't help it, you talk loud."

Faith smirked at her comment and said, "Does that mean you don't mind if they kids come over later on Christmas day?"

"Of course not! I'm actually going to go down to the gift shop now to pick out a little something for them…" Rose smiled happily and started to head towards the elevator.

"Oh! You don't have to!" Faith exclaimed, trailing after her.

"Faith, I want to. I've never got to buy for a girl before…" Rose's face was alit with the chance to shop for someone of the same gender. "You're not going to change my mind, so you may as well come with me and help me choose what they'd most like." She continued.

Faith continued to protest but followed her towards the elevator anyways.

**TBC

* * *

**

_On to chapter six! _


	6. Investigating

**Title**: Bloodlines

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: Here's chapter six, nice and edited just for you guys!

* * *

**Brotherly Love **

_Chapter Six: Investigating _

_**55-Charlie**_

"I wonder if anyone at Bosco's mothers bar saw anything?" Davis suggested as he popped another fry into his mouth. He continued to finish off his burger and wash it down with a swig of coke.

Sully nodded his head in agreement. "Good thinking Davis, we'll head over there as soon as we're done."

After a few minutes of silence, Davis asked softly, "Do you think Bos will be okay??"

Sully sighed and said, "He's stubborn, Davis. Faith is going to phone me the moment there's a change in his condition."

Davis nodded and finished off the remainder of his fries. He sat up and threw his coke in the nearest garbage. Sully followed suit and soon they were off to Rose's bar.

Sully slowed down a bit when they passed the place where the accident had taken place. Bosco's Mustang was gone, and the only signs that an accident had occurred was the smashed up telephone pole and the smaller parts of the car that had not yet been cleaned up.

"Man, his car must have been totaled." Davis whispered.

Sully looked at him and replied, "Bosco's car exploded right after his brother pulled him out. There's no way in hell that it can be repaired."

Davis whistled softly under his breath and muttered, "Bos is going to be _real_ unhappy when he finds out. He loved that car."

Sully nodded and suddenly pulled over; they were at Rose's bar.

The two officers got out of their RMP and shivered when the cold air stuck them, they quickly entered the bar and made their way towards a pretty blonde waitress.

"Can I help you, officers?" The blonde asked politely.

Davis smiled warmly and replied, "We were wondering if you knew who worked the shift here last night, between 11pm to 12am"

"That would have been me. What's going on? Oh, and my name is Melissa Keller in case you need to know." Melissa asked.

"Well, Melissa, we would like to know if you witnessed a car accident last night at around 12am." Sully spoke up.

"I didn't see it actually happen. I heard a loud crash outside and ran out to see what had happened. I saw a figure running towards a car, which was on its roof. I think it was blue." Melissa explained.

"Did you see anything else?" Davis urged the young woman.

"Yes. A black SUV with a big dent in its fender flew past when I stepped out. Do you want the license plate?" Melissa asked.

_Well what do you think?_ Sully thought to himself with slight irritation.

"That'd be great." Davis answered quickly, looking at his partner warningly.

"It was AUGT 635." Melissa said firmly.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Sully questioned.

"Yes."

"Thanks ma'am. Do you know which way it went?" Sully questioned.

"It went left and turned down Holland Street. That's all I saw."

Sully and Davis thanked the waitress and left the bar quickly. Both of them were eager to check out Holland Street. They jumped into their RMP and had just started up the engine when a call came through; both of them groaned inwardly and replied to the call. Their investigation would have to wait while they did some traffic control for the bucket boys.

_**Mercy Hospital**_

Bosco yawned and opened his eyes tiredly. It took him a few minutes to register where he was and what happened, but soon his mind was clear. He looked around the room and spied Faith and Mikey standing by the open door, talking quietly.

"Bos! You're awake already." Faith exclaimed and hurried to her partner's side, Mikey followed close behind her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not that tired." Bosco croaked, his throat was still painful.

Faith nodded, he had only been asleep for three hours. "Hey, the kids were wondering if they could come and visit you later on Christmas day. Think you're up to it?" She asked with a soft smile.

Bosco nodded and said, "That'd be great. Could you drop by my apartment tomorrow and pick up the presents?"

"I'll do it." Mikey quickly volunteered.

Bosco thanked his brother and lay silent for a few minutes. Finally, he asked hesitantly, "Uh, do you know what happened to my car?"

Mikey and Faith glanced at each other, neither of them wanted to break the news.

Bosco's heart sank; he didn't need to be told that it was gone.

"The important thing is that you're alive." Faith stated firmly. She looked down at her partner, who was trying is best to show that he didn't care about his precious car, but she could easily see that he was upset when she looked straight into his eyes.

"Yeah." Bosco said dispiritedly. He tried his best to hide the sadness he felt. He knew he was being stupid, but that car had been with him for a long time and it was always so faithful to him, barely ever broke down. He was going to miss it, no matter what anyone said.

Rose chose that time to enter the room, a few bags from the gift shop in her hands. She immediately noticed that her son was awake and hurried over to him, the bags rustling noisily by her sides.

Faith and Mikey quietly left the room so Rose and Bosco could have some privacy. They stepped out into the hallway and Mikey immediately said, "He's devastated."

Faith nodded her head slowly, and her eyes suddenly brightened. "I have an idea."

Mikey looked at her curiously. "What is it??" He asked.

"My husband has a friend in the car business, rich guy. He may be able to help us out here…probably won't be able to give us an exact copy but something close. Of course, it won't be free…" Faith replied thoughtfully.

"Let's try it. Maybe the guys from your work and stuff will help donate money." Mikey said, excitement gleaming in his young eyes at the thought of his brothers face.

Faith nodded and said, "I'm sure lots of people will donate, we better move fast though…especially if we want to make this a Christmas present for Bos."

Mikey nodded.

Faith went to the front desk to get Steve Alreck's phone number from her husband.

**TBC

* * *

**

_These chapters are getting shorter and shorter: O It's odd because the current fiction I'm writing is getting longer and longer…ha-ha _

_Well that's chapter six edited…now to chapter seven! Review!_


	7. Gotcha

**Title**: Brotherly Love

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: Here's edited chapter seven, I added a little bit to this one, but not very much…if you've read this story before, try and guess what part I've added, in a review, if it's a logged in review, I'll reply back and let you know if you're right!

* * *

**Brotherly Love **

_Chapter Seven: Gotcha_

Sully slowed the RMP as he and Davis drove down Holland Street. Traffic for the bucket boys had taken an extremely long time and they had high tailed it down here as soon as they could get away. Both were eager to find the bastard who put Bos in the hospital.

"Sully, check it out!" Davis said, his voice rising as he pointed to a small red bricked house. Its shutters were falling off and the bay window was smudged with dirt. The lawn had obviously not been cut for ages. Right in the driveway, parked in the open, was a black SUV with the license plate AUGT 636.

Sully pulled into the driveway and both he and Davis got out of the car. As they walked up the driveway, both of them noticed the dent in the truck that Melissa had told them about.

"This is definitely the truck that Melissa described to us." Sully murmured, just as a man came flying out the front door.

"I didn't m-mean to hit him officers! It-it was an accident!! I j-just had one to many b-beers is all! I'm so s-sorry!" The man cried, breaking down into tears as he fell to his knees before their feet.

Sully grabbed the man roughly by the back of his sweater and hauled him up. He threw him up against the car with distaste and immediately cuffed him while Davis read him his rights.

After Davis was through, Sully shoved him into the RMP and growled, "What's your name?"

"Vince Bruzze." The man whimpered.

"Do you confess to the hit and run that took place earlier this morning?"

Vince nodded his head energetically.

"You're lucky you know, the man you hit was a cop and if he had died you would be in a lot more trouble then you're already in." Davis stated as he and Sully got back into the RMP.

Vince's eyes widened considerably at Davis' words. "We better phone Faith and let her know that we got him."

"I'll phone her the minute we get to the precinct." Sully replied calmly, he kept on shooting glares back at Vince as he drove.

_**Angel Of Mercy**_

"Hey Steve its Faith Yokas, you know my husband Fred?" Faith spoke into the receiver.

"Hello Faith! How are you? How are Fred and the kids?" Steve replied enthusiastically.

"Fred and the kids are doing great Steve." Faith said with a chuckle and continued to say, "Listen, I need you to do me a favor…"

"Ask away." Steve said, his voice rising with curiosity.

_**Elsewhere **_

Mikey leaned up against the doorway of his brother's room and watched his mom talk to Mo quietly. He was waiting for Faith to come back and tell him what Steve said.

_I hope that we can get him a new car. I don't know how we're going to afford it though…_Mikey thought to himself with a slight frown. Even with all the donating it would still cost a bundle.

Just then, Mikey noticed Faith hurrying towards him down the hallway. He quickly walked away from his brother's room. "So, what'd he say?" He asked eagerly.

"He's got nearly the same exact car as Bosco's, except it's a darker shade of blue." Faith replied.

"Great!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Mikey, I'm sure you know that a car like that will cost a pretty penny. Steve is going to give us a discount but it's still going to cost us. We're going to have to get a lot of people to donate if we want to get this car for Bosco for Christmas." Faith sighed.

"I'll go to ma's bar right now and tell people what we're doing, I'm sure that some of them will donate some cash, especially the regulars." Mikey said, he was firmly set on getting this car for his brother.

Faith nodded and said, "I'll head over to the precinct right now and tell our lieutenant our idea. I'm sure the guys there would love to donate."

Mikey nodded and went into his brother's room to tell him that he'd be back later, that he had some errands to run. Before he left he pulled Rose aside and told them his and Faith's plan.

About fifteen minutes after Mikey left, Faith was just about to leave as well when her cell phone rang…she had totally forgotten that she had it on her.

"Hello?"

"Faith, good news…me and Davis caught the bastard that hit Bosco…he's telling the guys what happened as we speak. How's he doing?" Sully asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"He's awake! The doctor said that he should be fine now. Thank-you so much for helping me Sully, I appreciate it. Listen, I'm heading down to the precinct right now okay?" Faith replied.

"Sure, but why are you coming down? Shouldn't you be staying with Bosco?" Sully asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when I get there…listen; my minutes on my phone are dying out. I'll be there soon." Faith said mysteriously before hanging up her cell.

Bosco had been sleeping while Faith was on the phone and Rose was looking at her anxiously.

"They caught him Rose, they caught him!" Faith whispered joyfully.

"Thank god…" Rose murmured with relief.

"Listen, I'm heading down to the precinct right now, to explain our idea to John Sullivan. Tell Maurice that I just went down to see the man that hit him." Faith said quickly.

Rose nodded and Faith hugged her gently, kissed Bosco on the forehead and left the room.

_**Rose's Bar**_

Mikey had just finished explaining what had happened with his big brother. Surprisingly, the bar was full for the afternoon and many people seemed touched by the story they had just been told.

Mikey put out a collection bucket, grabbed a beer and sat down. He took a swig of his drink while he watched the people around him stare at the big bucket before them. It was as if they were debating whether or not to put money in and how much they should donate if they did.

Finally, Melissa walked up to the bucket and dropped in 40$. She then walked away and served a man a beer.

Mikey himself had already put in 80$ and would put more in later when he got some more money. He had explained to the customers that he had a deadline to meet and he was growing impatient just sitting there and watching everyone stare at the bucket. Just as his patience was wearing thin, a few men went up and dropped in some money as well. Soon, the whole bar was moving towards the bucket.

Mikey kept a watchful eye on everyone to make sure that no one stole any money. He wasn't sure if it was whether the guy was just drunk, crazy or generous, but a middle aged man with blonde hair walked up to the bucket and emptied his entire wallet…minus credit cards and some baby pictures of what were probably his children.

Melissa sat down beside Mikey and said, "What you are doing for your brother is very kind. You sure did a 360 in the span of a day. I'll be putting in more money later, good luck." She got up as if to walk away when Mikey suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you last night." He muttered.

The young blonde grinned and said, "Hey, its okay."

"Um, maybe we could go and grab a drink sometime?" He asked shyly, never before had he realized how pretty Melissa was.

"I'd like that, call me sometime." Melissa smiled. She wrote down her phone number and gave it to him before she left to serve another customer.

Mikey grinned broadly, feeling like he felt when he had gotten his first mood ring eons ago.

_**55 Precinct**_

Faith glared at the cowering man in the holding cell. She had just gotten to the precinct, and had marched up here the moment she knew where the perp was.

"You almost killed my partner!" She yelled furiously through the bars.

The man whimpered piteously, afraid of the towering blonde officer.

Faith gripped the bars tightly and continued to yell, "You're damn lucky that you're locked up and that it wasn't me who found you…"

"I'm s-sorry!" The man wailed, "Please…t-tell him it w-was an acc-accident!"

Faith laughed and replied, "My partner isn't one to accept apologies, especially when it comes from a man that nearly got him blown up…you better hope you are safe in lock up for the next couple of years, because when my partner gets out of the hospital, he'll kill you himself!"

The man turned considerably paler, and Faith left him panicking in his cell. _Bastard…I don't care how sorry he is! _

Faith looked around for Sully and Davis, before finally finding them in the locker room. After a few cheerful hellos (which helped calm the female officer down slightly), she explained her idea to her co-workers.

"It's going to be hard to come up with that kind of mullah, Faith." Davis frowned after Faith finished talking..

"We can do it." She replied, determined.

"Alright, well you get back to the hospital and we'll talk to Lieu about it. Maybe he can help us out with the donating part." Sully sighed; he hoped this idea of Faith's worked.

Faith nodded and smiled, "Will you guys be dropping by later?"

Davis grinned, "Hell yeah!"

"Great, I'm sure Bos is getting sick of me and his mother. Mikey is the only guy that's been around lately…I'm sure he's going crazy!" Faith called over her shoulder before leaving the room swiftly.

Sully and Davis glanced at each other before going to find Swersky.

**TBC

* * *

**


	8. No Longer Afraid

**Title**: Brotherly Love

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: This is the edited version of chapter eight, enjoy!

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

_Chapter Eight: No Longer Afraid _

**_December 24th/03_**

Faith snuggled up to Fred on the couch as they watched the kids watch Christmas specials. It was Christmas Eve and everything was in order. In the span of just two days, she and Mikey had somehow managed to raise the amount of cash that they needed for Bosco's car, it was practically a miracle.

Faith had just got off the phone with Fred's friend Steve, and the arrangements had been made. Fred had volunteered to pick up the car tomorrow around noon after he dropped off her and the kids at the hospital.

Bosco was going to be fine, he would be released in another week and from there would do the rest of his recovering at home. He had already asked Lieu when he could come back to work.

Faith rested her head on her husbands shoulder and whispered quietly, "I can't believe how well everything has turned out."

Fred smiled down at his wife and put his arm around her shoulders.

**_Angel of Mercy_**

Rose watched her son's chest rise and fall slowly as he slept. She smiled to herself, realizing that her son was not having another nightmarish dream about his past. He was sleeping peacefully, for the first time in a while.

Beside Rose, Mikey stood. He quietly slipped his hand through his mothers and squeezed it gently. Angela looked over at him and smiled, her eyes showing relief and happiness for the first time in ages.

The young Boscorelli looked around Bosco's hospital room, he had been moved from the ICU into a more comfortable and private environment. Faith had been over for much of the day, as well as some of his fellow officers and friends. They had all decided that since it was Christmas Eve, they should get into a festive mood. All of them brought a little bit of Christmas.

Faith had brought over some Christmas ornaments and that fake snow you put around the Christmas tree. She had set it up on Maurice's window and had made it look like a little town covered knee deep in snow. The chapel that had also come with it was plugged in, and its lights glowed yellow in the dim room.

Most of his comrades had brought over stuff like tinsel, chocolate and mistletoe, which had been hung on the inside of Bosco's door.

"Somebody let me know when that cute brunette nurse comes back; I want to be standing underneath that door when she comes in!" Bosco had cracked, even though earlier he had tried to stop his friends from making his room festive.

Everyone knew that he was still sour about losing his car, but none of them minded, they all knew Bosco would be getting right back into the festive cheer after he got his surprise tomorrow.

Mikey personally couldn't wait until tomorrow, not only because of his brother's surprise, but for the simple reason that Melissa would be there. He had finally gutted up the courage to call her earlier this morning and invite her, she had accepted cheerily and said she couldn't wait.

Someone entering the room broke Mikey from his train of thoughts. He turned towards the door and felt all the blood drain from his face. _"Dad?"_ He whispered, in total shock.

Rose let out a small gasp and breathed, "Louie, what are you doing here?!"

There in the flesh, stood Louie Boscorelli, still with his taxi cab hat on.

Louie stepped into the room without any hesitation and said with an air of authority, "I saw what happened on the news. Figured I'd come and ask how he survived." He snorted with laughter when he saw his eldest son sleeping in the bed.

"Guardrails? What the hell is with that? The brat needed those when he was younger; he's a poor excuse of a man now, but a man nonetheless. He doesn't need any stupid guardrails." Louie chuckled to himself.

"Those are hospital rules. He doesn't have a choice." Rose murmured warily, unsure of what her former husband was still capable of.

Louie ignored his ex-wife and turned his attention to Mikey, who stood straighter and looked right back at him.

"You, you were the one who got him out of the car weren't you?" He stated simply.

"Yes." Mikey replied evenly.

"Hah, the one time you actually aren't a coward is the time when you don't need to be brave. You should have let him die, a loser like Maurice deserves to burn." Louie lashed out meanly, glaring at Bosco.

Rose slowly backed away from Louie, brushing against Bosco's hand as she got closer to him. Even though her son was sleeping, she still felt safe in his presence.

Mikey felt his blood boil with rage and new that the color in his face was rushing back. "Get out." He growled.

Louie didn't move.

"GET OUT." Mikey said, louder and more threateningly.

Bosco heard his brother and slowly awoke from his slumber. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to figure out why his brother sounded so upset. Slowly he sat up and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the scene before him. His ma stood very close to his bedside and her face was pale, he could see her body trembling slightly. Mikey was on the opposite side of the bed and was glaring at the one and only Louie Boscorelli.

"Dad!?" Bosco's voice rose as his eyes widened.

Louie simply grinned at his son.

Bosco felt his body start to tremble along with his mothers, but unlike her, he was trembling in pure anger. Not believing that his father would actually dare come near him or his family.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Bosco growled, gripping the silver rails on either side of him tightly.

"What, can't I visit my own son?" Louie asked, pretending to be hurt and offended.

"I don't consider myself your son. So listen to Mikey and get the hell out of here." Bosco said angrily. _Fucking jag off!_

"Just how do you plan on making me? Oh that's right…you CAN'T. Know why, because you're USELESS." Louie said loudly.

"He may not be able to, but I sure as hell can." Mikey muttered, looking up at his father with his hands curled up into fists.

Louie just laughed. "Oh I'm sooooo scared." He smiled thinly.

Mikey looked back at his brother, who looked up at him and nodded encouragingly.

"Get the FUCK out of here." Mikey shouted, stepping closer to his father and raising his fist. Even though his brother was obviously unable to help him, he felt a sudden wave determination course through his body. He wasn't afraid.

Louie stopped laughing and took a step back, suddenly realizing that his younger son was not fooling around. _He's not afraid anymore_, he thought to himself, suddenly feeling scared.

Mikey saw the fear and surprise in his father's eyes and glared at him intensely.

"Is everything okay in here?" A voice suddenly asked from the door.

Mikey broke eye contact with Louie and looked over at a nurse who had come in to check Bosco's blood pressure.

"Everything is fine, I was just leaving." Louie said quickly. He looked at his family before quickly leaving the room and their lives, and this time they knew that it was forever.

"You sure everything is ok?" The nurse asked again soon after Louie had left.

Mikey looked at his brother, who was lying back down and, to his surprise, was smiling slightly.

"Everything is perfect." Bosco answered, looking at his brother proudly before he closed his eyes and let the nurse do her work.

Mikey looked over at Rose, who looked back at him, her eyes bright. She nodded at him slightly and allowed herself a small smile, the pride she felt for him evident on her face.

_I stood up to him. I BEAT him, and I'm not afraid_. Mikey thought to himself quietly, knowing that Maurice was right.

Everything was perfect.

**TBC

* * *

**

_One more chapter to go! _


	9. Surprise

**Title**: Brotherly Love

**Rating**: K+, for swearing- This is the Boscorelli brothers we're talking about!

**Spoilers**: Up to and including the fourth season. This fiction does not extend past that point in the series.

**Summary**: Bosco and his brother get into a heated argument, Bos is seriously injured shortly afterwards, leaving his younger brother guilt ridden.

**Special Note**: Here's chapter nine…the finale! Hope you enjoyed the re-vamped version of this fiction! I will be editing my other Third Watch stories when I get the time, if you'd like to know when they have been fixed up, please state so in a signed in review, or e-mail me and I will let you know!

On with the chapter!

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

_Chapter Nine: Surprise!_

**_Christmas Day_**

"WOW! Thanks Uncle B!" Charlie exclaimed happily as he opened his new game boy game. He scrambled from the chair he had been sitting in and rushed over to Bosco.

Bosco let out a soft laugh as Charlie carefully hugged him awkwardly over the bedside. "Glad you like it, Chuckie." He said affectionately as he ruffled up the young boy's hair with his good hand.

Faith smiled from her spot on the end of her partner's bed. That was the last of the presents...except for one, of course.

Bosco turned to Faith and said seriously, "I hope you like what I got you."

Faith looked down at the white gold charm bracelet that sparkled on her wrist. So far it only had two charms, one which was the number 55, for the precinct. The other one was a charm of a police car, their RMP.

"It's beautiful...and perfect." She replied with a bright smile.

Bosco relaxed, knowing that she was telling him the truth. "Where'd Fred go anyways?" He asked curiously. Everyone in the room suddenly wore bright smiles on their faces. The type of smile which told him that they knew something he didn't.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" Rose quickly replied.

Bosco looked over at Mikey and Melissa, both of them stared back innocently.

Bosco sighed and gave up, if something was going on, he wasn't going to get it out of them.

"Melissa, lets run downstairs and grab some coffee, okay?" Mikey suddenly said, after glancing down at his watch.

Melissa nodded and they made for the door.

"HEY!" Bosco suddenly cried, causing them both to stop underneath the door.

"What is it?" Mikey asked, worried that Maurice was going to delay them from their part of the surprise.

"Look up." Bosco said evilly, pointing upwards.

Mikey and Melissa both looked up slowly, their eyes widening when they saw the mistletoe above them.

Everyone in the room started laughing.

"You know the drill." Bosco chuckled, grinning.

Mikey looked at Melissa, who blushed lightly, but was smiling at the same time. Without hesitation, he slowly leant towards her and kissed her, and not just some peck kiss, but a real kiss.

"Uh, guys? We have two children in the area." Faith smirked.

"Mommmm!" Emily rolled her eyes as Mikey and Melissa broke their kiss.

"So...how about that coffee?" Mikey whispered, his face red.

"Oh, yeah." Melissa replied, and they both left the room slowly.

Rose sighed happily; it seemed her youngest son had finally found love.

Faith looked over at her partner with warmth in her eyes. She couldn't even imagine what life would have been like without him. He was her best friend, and to lose him would be like losing Fred, a void that would never be filled again. She wouldn't have ever gotten over something as horrible as what had almost happened.

"We better clean up this mess before the nurse comes in and sees it." Rose suddenly spoke up.

Faith nodded and everyone except Bosco started to throw crumpled wrapping paper into a garbage bag that Rose had brought along.

"Sorry guys, I wish I could get up and help out...I feel so lazy." Bosco mumbled, his cheeks blushing a light pink.

"Don't be silly Bos, you need to relax. Besides, the nurse's would have all of our heads if you got out of that bed without a wheelchair." Faith replied quickly.

Bosco frowned at the mention of a wheelchair.

Rose noticed her sons frown and said sternly, "I don't care what you say Maurice, if the doctor says you need to be in a wheelchair to help you recover, you WILL sit your butt in one...even if I have to make you."

Emily smothered her laugh desperately with her hands when she saw the look on Bosco's face, even all grown-up, he didn't dare contradict his mothers words.

Faith's cell phone suddenly rang, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing as they watched her answer it.

"This is Faith." She spoke into it. A second later, she covered the mouth piece and told everyone in the room she'd be just a second. Before anyone could reply, she had quickly stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Is everything ready?" Faith asked Fred quietly.

"Yeah! The car is parked directly outside, underneath that window at the end of Bosco's hall, he won't even have to go downstairs. Everyone is out here too; we're just waiting on you guys now." Fred replied, in the background, Faith could hear Sully yell, "Faith...would you hurry this up!? It's freezing out here!"

Faith chuckled, hung up her phone, and quickly made her way to the end of the hall, towards the window. She looked out it and saw everyone grouped around Bosco's new car. Sully was playfully brandishing his fist in her direction. She quickly waved, to signal that the car was in a good spot for viewing and turned back towards her partner's room.

"What was that all about?" Bosco asked instantly upon her entry.

Faith smirked as she pocketed her cell and replied, "It's ready."

Everyone in the room except Bosco knew what she was talking about, and this made him very, very annoyed.

"I'm going to ask once more and only once more...what the hell is going on?" He asked with an air of impatience.

"Lets get you in the wheelchair and you will find out." Rose spoke up, ringing the nurse.

After 15 fun filled minutes of Bosco arguing about sitting in a wheelchair, the nurse had left and the group was ready to make its way down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Bosco asked curiously, his embarrassment of being wheeled by his mother in the chair momentarily forgotten.

Nobody answered him as Rose maneuvered his chair so that he could see directly out of the window in front of him.

Bosco's mouth dropped at what he saw. "H-how?" He asked weakly as he stared at the near exact copy of his previous Mustang.

Faith smiled and said softly, "Fred had some connections. We got some donations, everyone at the house put in money, same with the people at your moms bar and the fire station, too."

Everyone outside smiled and waved at the small group at the window, muffled shouts of "SURPRISE!" could be heard through the glass.

Faith looked down at her partner; she could tell that he didn't know what to say. It didn't matter anyhow; he was safe, happy and alive.

"When am I going to be able to get out of this place to try her?" Bosco moaned.

Everyone chuckled light-heartedly at this. "Not soon enough for you, Bos." Faith laughed.

Bosco suddenly said, "Seriously though, this is the best Christmas gift ever. I wish I could make it up to all of you."

"Don't be silly Bos; I know I speak for everyone when I say that you gave us the best Christmas gift of all." Faith replied evenly.

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You' are still with us." She whispered.

Bosco looked into her eyes and gave a slight nod. He then turned to look back out the window, and noticed that it had started to lightly snow. Everything was looking up, he had his car, his life, and most of all, the respect and love of his little brother back.

**THE END

* * *

**

…Yeah, still couldn't figure out a way to make that ending better…haha guess endings just aren't my thing…hope you liked this story! Doesn't it make you miss Mikey, and more importantly, the show itself?!

I LOVE YOU BOSCO!

Haha…


End file.
